Phaser Weapons
Phasers are the most common and standard directed energy weapon in the arsenal of Starfleet and several other powers. Most phasers are classified as particle weapons and fire nadion particle beams, but some like the Ferengi hand phaser are classified as plasma weapons and fire forced plasma beams. Based on the intensity and field of the beam and a variety of adjustments, a wide variety of effects can be achieved. Arrays: The most common Phaser technology in Starfleet, large mobile emitters are embedded into a track located on the outside of the hull of starships. Arrays displaced Banks as the primary phaser design during the mid 24th century. Banks: Precursor to the Phaser Array, a Phaser Bank is an emitter hub on specific points on the hull capable of a Phaser beam in in a wide arc. These outdated technology also lacked the modern targeting system, requiring a seperate room for aiming and fireing, instead of being controled from the bridge. Originally replacing the Phased parical weapons from the early 22nd century this style of phaser was the primary tool in late Earth and early Federation history. Cannons: Highly focused Phaser bursts, cannons start identical to Banks, but lacks the multidirectional emmiter crystal in favor for a unidirectional one. Also instead of fireing a beam as the energy is released it is paused for a moment in a prefire chamber, consolodating the energy into a single point, which is then fired. Cannons are also equipped onto pivoting platform, though the larger cannons require larger platforms, or can be built into a ship as foward fireing only. Pulse Cannons: Only slightly different from Cannons, Pulse Cannons dont consolodate the energy, they layer it, making the resulting shot more dificult to dispurse. Turrets: In essense turrets are smaller cannons designed to be placed on fully mobile platforms. Sacrificing firepower for a wider firing angle. For a history on phaser technology and canonical facts about phasers please click here, the remainder of this pages will be dedicated to Shadow Fleet specific phaser technology. Ship Mounted Phaser Weapons Arrays *Type IV *Type V *Type VI *Type VII *Type VIII *Type IX *Type X *Type XII Banks *Type VI Single *Type VI Twin-Mount *Type VIII Bank Cannons *Point Defense Cannon *Type IV Cannon *Type V Cannon *Type XII Cannon *Type XIII Cannon Pulse *Type U *Type U+ Mirco-Pulse Hand Phasers Personnel phasers vary little from the larger ship-mounted versions. Though the first difference is that hand held versions are designed like cannons, with a prefire chamber. They also utilize a LiCu 521 crystal instead of the ship based 518 crystal lattice structure. All hand-helds also utalize a safty interlock to keep unauthorized personnel from using them. Energy is stored in Sarium Krellide cells capable of holding 1.3x10^6 MJ per cubic centimeter, but has a small disadvantage, a power leak rating about 1.05 KJ per hour. While this is easily overlooked for day-to-day operations and away teams, it does pose something to think about befor picking up an old phaser to defend yourself. Energy cells are charged in taps located inside the phaser lockers and in predeterminded areas throughout the ship. *Type I *Type II *Type III Category:Technology